Qué inoportuno es el amor
by Red Viper
Summary: Diferentes historias esconden las paredes del instituto. Las hormonas inunda el lugar y a sus alumnos, dispuestos a dejarse caer en manos de cupido. Algunos son cursis, otros conquistadores, y están los que no son correspondidos, en la variedad está el gusto. Serie de viñetas [Cuarta pareja: Dake/Sucrette!]
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Amor, amistad, las malditas palabras con ''a''.

**Claim:** Kentin/Sucrette + Alexy.

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucré no es de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Chinomiko y compañía. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y miau miau.

**Advertencias:** ¿Un poco de ooc? Alexy siendo rechazado es bastante advertencia.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A veces me preguntaba qué era, _exactamente_, la amistad.

Ese sentimiento parecido al amor, pero que dolía menos, que se disfrutaba más y que, según los dichos populares, duraba para toda la vida (la verdadera amistad, claro). Nunca estuve seguro, pero, irónicamente, siempre fui una persona ''amigable'', quizás era mi personalidad libre, divertida e infantil, que había cultivado todos esos años junto a mi hermano. O quizás era, simplemente, el hecho de que nunca fui demasiado selectivo.

Quién sabe, pero incluso cuando entramos a nuestro instituto actual, junto a mi gemelo, me fue fácil entablar conversaciones con los alumnos, y a las pocas semanas ya tenía bastantes ''amigos''. Me llevaba bien con la mayoría – exceptuando a Ámber y su grupito – pero había una que resaltaba entre los demás, la primera en hablarme, la primera en ser agradable sin esperar nada a cambio, la primera en acompañarme en un día de compras. Ella, que contrario a todo lo que esperé, terminó convirtiéndose en una amiga especial. En esos momentos pensaba que la amistad era algo maravilloso.

Pero uno de los contras de aquella palabra llamada _amistad_, era que solía mal interpretarse constantemente e incluso, _transformarse en amor_. La primera víctima fue la pobre Violeta; una chica adorable y extremadamente tímida, pero eso le daba aún más encanto; que a los pocos días terminó confesando su enamoramiento hacia mí. Una lástima, que no me gusten las chicas.

Y como la vida es una maldita bruja, peor que Ámber y Debrah juntas, al poco tiempo también me convertí en una víctima más de la evolución de los sentimientos en el ser humano. Intenté negarlo por semanas, tratando de fijar mis ojos en alguien más, pero me fue imposible, día y noche solo tenía a una persona en mi mente:

_Kentin._

Debe ser el karma, porque para mí malísima suerte, mi adorado amigo Kentin estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi adorada amiga Sucrette. Para empeorar las cosas, y porque, al parecer la mala suerte viene de familia, Armin, quien nunca estuvo interesando en ninguna chica real, comenzó a fijar sus ojos en ella. Es un asco, aquello que llaman amor.

Podría llamarlo un cuadrado amoroso, pero siendo sincero, nunca tuve una verdadera oportunidad con Kentin, a pesar que lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas. No pude esconderlo demasiado tiempo de Sucrette, a pesar de aquella cara inocente, la chica era jodidamente perceptiva con respecto a su entorno (lo cual se me hacía sumamente divertido, en especial porque, hasta el día de hoy, es ignorante de los sentimiento que mucho tiempo albergó mi hermano por ella). En ese momento pude ver como su sonrisa flaqueaba ante mis palabras, y con tristeza trataba de animarme, porque siempre fue una amiga genial y aunque ambos estuviéramos enamorados de la misma persona, nuestra amistad estaba primero. El pacto fue claro: _Él tiene que elegir._

La elección estaba hecha hace tiempo. Y por mucho que me doliera, era algo que ya tenía aceptado desde mucho. Armin ni siquiera lo intentó, a diferencia de mí, no fue capaz de competir en una carrera ya perdida.

Y es que si uno los ve, se da cuenta de inmediato de que están hechos el uno para el otro. Como ahora, que bajo la sombra del árbol más grande en el patio, apoyados en él, Kentin lucha por conseguir un beso, aunque Sucrette no parece oponerse demasiado. Ella es la primera en verme, por lo que se separa abruptamente de su… _novio_. Sucrette es buena, demasiado buena, la verdad. A veces quería odiarla, pero me era imposible, la adoraba demasiado. Ahora fue Kentin el que fijó sus orbes verdes en mí, sonriéndome, aunque sentía como se había puesto incómodo ante la negativa de la chica.

— Siento molestar a los tortolos, pero el calor me está matando y este es el lugar más fresco — Me senté a un lado de Sucrette, que se había movido para darme un espacio.

— Nunca eres una molestia, Alexy — Sucrette habló, sonriendo de una forma casi luminosa _¿Lo ven?_ Es una dulzura. Si fuera hétero, esta chica sería mía.

— Al parecer Kentin no comparte tu opinión — No pude evitarlo, molestarlo era mi perdición, _él_ era mi perdición. Ken frunció el ceño ante mis palabras, siempre era tan susceptible a las bromas.

— Es solo que, cuando tú estás, mi novia deja de ponerme atención — Al terminar la oración, noté como Sucrette le mandó una mirada reprobatoria y Kentin, siempre preocupado de complacer a la chica, desvió su propia mirada, un poco descolocado.

Era mejor fingir ignorancia y seguir intentando mantener una conversación fluida con ellos. Kentin sabía sobre mis sentimientos y a pesar de que siempre dejó claro que no tenía oportunidad, de una forma u otra, hacía lo posible de no hacerme sentir mal. Pero Kentin era medio bruto, se dejaba llevar rápidamente por sus instintos y sentimientos, por lo que hacer esa clase de comentarios era normal en él, a pesar del pacto silencioso entre él y Sucrette, que los pobres ilusos pensaban, mantenían escondido de mí; sobre no demostrar su amor en frente mío.

Lo agradecía, pero eso no disminuía el dolor. Aunque no podía quejarme del todo, porque con el tiempo, pude darme cuenta que la amistad es también el ser feliz cuando tu amigo es feliz. Y ellos eran felices, por lo que yo también lo estaba intentando.

Había que seguir adelante, solo tuve la mala suerte de tener un pésimo primer amor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**N/A:** Son siglos sin escribir algo decente.

Bueno, este fandom me ha ido consumiendo de a poquito, así que empecé a escribir cosas sueltas y espero poder, por alguna vez en mi vida, terminar un proyecto de escritos. La verdad es que tengo muchas ships y espero poder escribirlas a todas, pero la mayoría son con Sucrette (No me culpen, es fácil encariñarse con la despistada, metiche y linda Su) así que no esperen mucha variedad.

Adoro a Alexy con todo mi corazón, pero tengo un insano gusto por verlo rechazado por Kentin.

Los comentarios son bien recibidos, al igual que las críticas constructivas *hearts* Son el alimento del escritor, y a veces, la inspiración. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Besos que renuevan la energía.

**Claim: ** Armin/Sucrette.

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucré no es de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Chinomiko y compañía. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y miau miau.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se encontraban los tres en frente de la sala de profesores, murmurando entre ellos, para dar apoyo al que tendría que traspasar aquella puerta y enfrentarse al monstruo.

Pobre Armin, esta vez, sus habilidades para ocultar su psp en clases mientras juega, no habían funcionado. O eso pensaba él. Puesto que al ojo crítico de su hermano gemelo, todo se debía a que el profesor Farrés había desistido de – intentar – regañarlo y arrebatarle la consola, por lo que Armin ya no tenía que ocultarse. Aunque claro, en cuanto la directora entró a la clase, no tardó en notar que el gemelo de cabello oscuro no prestaba atención alguna al docente. Su consola fue arrebatada y un ''_lo veo después de clases_'' bastó para borrar la sonrisa que Armin siempre llevaba en el rostro.

Por eso Sucrette y Alexy habían decidido acompañarlo, dándole todo el apoyo ante el inminente suicidio.

— No será tan terrible, tranquilo — Sucrette sonrió, y por un momento, Armin sintió que todas sus energías se habían repuesto ante tan bonita sonrisa.

— Además, no es la primera vez que estás en esto — Su hermano le palmeó la espalda, despertándolo del pequeño aturdimiento que había sufrido. Alexy también le regaló una sonrisa, pero completamente distinta a la anterior —. Si mueres, les diré a nuestros padres que te entierren con todos tus juegos —

La risa de Sucrette y Alexy inundaron el pasillo, mientras un bufido se le escapó a Armin, y se plantó frente a la puerta. Un respiro. El segundo. El tercero. Se dio media vuelta, posándose, esta vez, frente a Sucrette. Sus dos manos volaron a las mejillas de la chica y con un movimiento torpe, le besó. El contactó duró un par de segundos, dejándolos a ambos con las mejillas sonrosadas y el corazón latiéndoles a mil.

— Bien, aquí voy — Se dio media vuelta nuevamente, con la decisión en los ojos —. Sucrette, si muero, recuérdame como el gran guerrero que fui —

Y entró.

Fuera de la sala, Sucrette sonreía, con desconcierto ante lo que había sucedido. Una palma en su hombro la sacudió de sus pensamientos, pero la voz de su amigo logró que su cara se encendiera aún más.

— Al menos pudo dar su primer beso antes de morir — Alexy se encogió de hombros, pero con una sonrisa que presagiaba planes malévolos en el rostro.

_Siempre había querido tener a Sucrette como cuñada._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**N/A:** ¡Nueva parejita!

La verdad este me salió más fácil de escribir que el anterior, porque Armin es de mis favoritos y siento que la dinámica de él y Su es tan simple, tan bonita, que no me cuesta nada escribirlos, _creo_. Y todos sabemos que Alexy sería el primero en shipear a su bro con su bff ;;

Los comentarios son bien recibidos, al igual que las críticas constructivas *hearts* Son el alimento del escritor, y a veces, la inspiración. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** ¡Es confidencial, Rosalya!

**Claim:** Lysandro/Sucrette.

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucré no es de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Chinomiko y compañía. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y miau miau.

**Advertencias:** ¿Un poco de ooc?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lysandro tenía una confianza ciega en su hermano, eso fue lo primero que notó Rosalya cuando lo conoció. Días después se juró a sí misma que conseguiría que Lysandro confiara en ella tanto como lo hacía en Leigh.

Por eso, no pudo evitar el chillido que salió de su boca cuando el chico de estilo victoriano les confesó, no sin haber pasado por un intenso interrogatorio por parte de la chica, que estaba enamorado de Sucrette. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos, ante la mirada avergonzada (y con un poco de desaprobación) que le enviaba Lysandro, mientras Leigh no parecía muy sorprendido por la noticia.

— ¡Esto es grandioso! — Exclamó, por su cabeza ya pasaban imágenes de citas dobles entre ellos.

La voz de Lysandro se alzó, con un tono grave y serio — Rosa, por favor, no lo comentes con nadie, quiero ser yo el que se lo diga —

Rosalya hizo un gesto, dando a entender que sus labios estaban sellados. Recibió una sonrisa de agradecimiento, de ambos hermanos.

Había mantenido su promesa hasta ese momento, pero eso no quería decir que los tratara de ayudar a su manera. Y su plan había sido ingenioso: organizar una fiesta de navidad en casa de los chicos, invitar a Sucrette, omitiendo el detalle de que sería la única invitada del instituto y para coronar, repletar la casa con muérdagos.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando Sucrette y Lysandro se encontraron bajo uno, ambos trataron de alejarse sutilmente, pero Rosalya, siempre atenta, se los impidió. El beso era exigido por la de cabellos plateados, con la excusa de ser una tradición que no se podía romper. Sucrette frunció el ceño, dándole una mirada reprobatoria a su amiga, mientras Lysandro, siempre respetuoso, se negó a cumplir tal obligación.

La paciencia de Rosalya tenía un límite, en especial si sus planes no salían como ella esperaba. Sus dos manos volaron hacia sus caderas, en posición desafiante.

— Lysandrito, si tanto te gusta, ¡bésala ya! — Habló sin pensar, y cuando vio los ojos sorprendidos de Lysandro, los suyos se abrieron al analizar lo que había dicho, tapándose la boca con una mano.

Sucrette los miraba a ambos, confundida, aunque una sonrisa se estuviera formando en su rostro. Lysandro había optado por bajar la mirada, en un intento desesperado para que nadie viera lo avergonzado que estaba. Rosalya se sintió culpable un momento, pero luego alzó la barbilla, mirando a Sucrette.

— ¡A ella también le gustas! — El rostro de Sucrette palideció, mientras Lysandro levantaba la mirada, dirigiéndola a la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

— ¡Era confidencial, Rosalya! —

Rosa se negó a escuchar más, dio media vuelta y volvió al comedor con Leigh, que se había mantenido alejado de aquella escena. La chica solo esperaba una cosa: que tanto Lysandro como Sucrette le agradecieran todo lo que hizo por ellos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**N/A:** Rosalya no sirves como cupido.

Cortito y un poco ew, no sé, cuando lo revisé para subirlo no me gustó cómo lo escribí, pero meh, ya no fui capaz de arreglarlo *sob*. Y ahora tengo miedo porque no he escrito el siguiente, quizás ya se me fue la musa... espero que no, de todo corazón, no quiero dejar esto inconcluso.

Quiero escribir otro de Lys que sea más romántico (aunque eso no es lo mío ;;) porque es mi favorito junto con Kentin, así que no se sorprendan si hay un poco de preferencia acá, jiji.

Como siempre, los comentarios son bien recibidos, al igual que las críticas constructivas. Son el alimento del escritor, y a veces, la inspiración. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Detestable

**Claim:** Dake/Sucrette.

**Disclaimer: **Amour Sucré no es de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Chinomiko y compañía. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y miau miau.

**Advertencias:** Muchas fallas, probablemente q_q

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ahí estaba, entre el público, con su clásica sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno, y esos ojos que no se despegaban de su figura. Sucrette volvió su mirada a Lysandro, con el que compartía escena en ese momento, recitando sus líneas para seguir con el acto y olvidar por un momento la mirada penetrante que aumentaba el calor de su cuerpo.

Una vez fuera del escenario, no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que el bronceado chico la interceptó para intercambiar un par de palabras. Podría haberse alegrado de verlo ahí, pero en cuanto el incidente en el centro comercial salió a flote en su pequeña conversación, deseó hacer desaparecer a Dake. Si _tan solo las miradas mataran_.

Se alejó de él con el ceño fruncido, las mejillas coloreadas y un solo pensamiento en su cabeza:

Dake es detestable.

**x**

Pestañeó un par de veces, confundida con la mano que se agitaba frente a su rostro, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Con un gesto de desagrado, quitó la mano de Alexy, quien sonreía divertido ante lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¿A quién estabas mirando? — La sonrisa que le mostró su amigo no hizo más que avergonzarla, así que decidió desviar la mirada con un mohín de descontento.

— A nadie —

Alexy no dijo nada más, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al patio, para encontrarse con sus padres. Sucrette lo siguió, no sin antes dar una última mirada de reojo a Dake, que se encontraba hablando, muy amistosamente, con unas chicas del instituto. Le sonreía de forma coqueta y no perdía oportunidad en dejar alguna caricia en los brazos de alguna de ellas, haciendo más visible su interés.

El bufido que se escapó de los labios de Sucrette fue involuntario, pero demostraba la frustración que sentía. Aquel idiota, siempre coqueteando con quien fuera, sin importarle nada.

Detestable.

**x**

No hubo tiempo de resistirse, ni de protestar cuando fue arrastrada dentro de una sala vacía y unos labios conocidos le robaron el aire. Fue una sorpresa inicialmente, pero mentiría si dijera que no lo había estado esperando todo aquel día. El rubio le rodeó la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él, recibiendo una caricia en el cabello como respuesta.

Sucrette fue la que rompió el beso, sonriendo, aunque tenía una mueca de reproche — Eres un idiota — Dijo.

— Estuve deseando esto todo el día — Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa, tan odiada como amada.

— Mentiroso. Estuviste coqueteando con unas chicas todo el día —

— ¿Estás celosa? — El chico alzó una ceja, divertido ante el pequeño reproche.

— Ni en sueños — Sonrió.

Y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, rodeando el cuello masculino con sus brazos y así lograr que Dake olvidara por un momento lo que había dicho, concentrándose en seguirle el ritmo.

La muchacha sonrió entre el beso, corroborando lo despreciable que era Dake.

_Detestablemente adictivo_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**N/A:** UFFF. Creo que es un fiasco.

No sé si estoy contenta o no con el resultado, solo me siento un poco inconforme ;; Dake me gusta mucho como personaje, pero como este drabble iba para otra pareja y de la nada decidí cambiarlo, no sé si fui capaz de estar a la altura de tremendo dude *sob*

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ;;


End file.
